


movie night

by knldlt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, For three seconds, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, thats literally it, this is my first fic on ao3 sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knldlt/pseuds/knldlt
Summary: haechan and taeil get a little carried away during movie night
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 43





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a dream i had so enjoy ig AH it’s pretty shit but whatever
> 
> follow me on instagram and twitter!!!
> 
> @spicytunaxuxi

it was around midnight. the 127 boys were having a movie night, watching some random action movie they had found on netflix.

they were all bunched up in the living room of the dorm, half of them on the couch, and the rest of the boys on the carpet which was full of pillows and blankets. taeil was in the middle of donghyuck and yuta, hyuck on the edge of the sofa and yuta to his left. 

“taeil-hyung, come here.” donghyuck whispered, wanting to tell the older something after noticing his hands playing with jungwoo’s hair since he was on the floor right in front of taeil. the boy next to taeil had a stupid grin on his face, while his hands kept motioning for him to get closer.

“your hands are so fucking tiny.” he started laughing quietly, covering his mouth to try and not make much noise so his other hyungs wouldn’t get mad at him. taeil gasped, opening his mouth dramatically, and hit him. 

“you idiot, yours are even smaller.” he said, grabbing his wrist to compare sizes. taeil was right, his fingers being a bit longer than his. hyuck furrowed his eyebrows playfully, clicking his tongue.

“ha ha accept your failure.” he laughed, interlocking their fingers and moving his hand around. he shook his head and smiled, pulling his hyung to lay against him, still holding hands.

“im cold.” taeil mumbled before pulling hyuck’s blanket over them two, resting his head against his shoulder and focusing on the movie.

as they watched the movie, donghyuck noticed they had stopped holding hands and instead taeil’s hand was mindlessly gripping his thigh, and he couldn’t focus on the screen in front of him. 

he softly grabbed his wrist, waiting a bit to check if he had noticed, before slowly started to move it up his thigh. 

little did he know, taeil knew exactly what he was doing, and he kept his eyes on the television while he let the other boy move his hand.

“what the fuck?! i hate robots!” mark shouted from across the couch, making donghyuck jump, and making taeil grip his thigh harder. this made him gulp, and after breathing for a few seconds, he slowly kept moving his hand.

“shut the hell up, mark.” johnny yelled back, and taeil heard a head being smacked, making him try and hold a giggle. he immediately remembered about his hand and haechan’s thigh, before deciding to take control and move his own hand. 

taeil eventually got to the top of his honey colored thigh, teasing his finger over the crease where his leg started and his torso ended.

then finally, he grabbed onto his erection, making him let out a short gasp. 

he had his hand over his crotch, palming his little cock through his pants, and he was trying to thrust up his hips, needy. taeil got close to his ear and softly shushed him, before licking around the shell of his ear, not worrying about anyone seeing them because they were too invested in the movie.

suddenly he pushed his hand away with wide eyes, catching his breath from holding it for so long, and avoiding taeil’s eyes.

“i should-” he started, starting to get up to go to the bathroom, but taeil cut him off by pulling him back down, leaving subtle little kisses under his ear,

“let me.” he cooed, moving his hand towards the front of his shorts once again, pushing down the palm of his hand, making him bite down on his lip.

taeil kissed his shoulder several times, trying to calm him down as his eyes were squeezed shut, focusing on not making any noise. 

he stroked his bulge, his hips moving a little too much.

“yo, hyuck, you good?” jaehyun asked, noticing his shuffling under the sheets. they both froze, and he looked at him and smiled, nodding as if nothing was happening. 

he smiled back, turning back around to watch the movie before he continued his movement.

“i’m gonna- please, not here.” he whispered for only his oldest hyung to hear, looking at him, trying to make him stop. 

“here.” he said firmly, looking to his left to check if anyone was looking at them two. everyone’s attention was on the movie so he turned back towards the boy and quickly kissed him, slightly squeezing his erection, making him let out a noticeable whine.

“haechannie, are you okay? you look hot, do you have a fever? you should take off the blanket.” taeyong asked, pausing the movie. taeil didn’t stop touching him.

“w- yeah, i think um, i’m coming d-down with um something.” he stuttered, trying his best to not be too obvious about what was going on. taeil pulled away his hand so he could talk normally.

“i think i’m gonna go get some sleep. hyung, can you come with me?” he asked taeil, standing up and wrapping the blanket around him like a towel to cover himself. 

“sure haechannie.” he smirked, getting up to follow him to his room, which donghyuck had basically sprinted to. “i’ll be right back, you guys can keep watching the movie.” taeil told the rest of the members, who all nodded and resumed the movie. 

once he got to haechan’s room, his shorts were thrown across the room and he was fucking his fist, his head thrown back and his hips moving desperately. 

taeil sat down next to him, and he finally noticed him. he moved his hands away from himself, chewing his bottom lip.

“please.” he breathed out, pouting at the older. taeil cooed at him and got on his thighs.

only a few strokes later, and he was cumming white, which was then running down taeil’s hand. 

he brought it up to his mouth.

“clean it.”


End file.
